


Best of Both Worlds

by SasuNarufan13



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canon divergent after the final battle, Draco's POV, Established slash, Fluff, M/M, mature content, new year's fic, set somewhere in the future
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:42:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28483338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SasuNarufan13/pseuds/SasuNarufan13
Summary: Draco decides that this year they'll celebrate New Year's Muggle style. After all, it's only fair when Harry celebrated it according to wizard traditions last year. How on earth do Muggles celebrate New Year's, though?
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 12
Kudos: 62





	Best of Both Worlds

**Author's Note:**

> Author's note: So I figured I would start off the year with a cute Drarry oneshot. It's not long, more like a drabble in my standards, but it's cute and fluffy (at least I think so) and I thought this might be a good way to start the year (or not, I leave you to be the judge)
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. J.K. Rowling owns it.
> 
> I hope you'll like this little oneshot and I wish you all a Happy New Year!

**Best of Both Worlds**

"I never expected to see you in this aisle."

Granger's surprised voice had him cursing and whirling around, his hand shoving the book back on to the shelf. She stood at the beginning of the row, looking both confused and amused at the same time; her brown eyes briefly flitting towards the shelf.

"You're looking for something?" she inquired, drifting closer.

Of course she just wouldn't leave him alone and go on with her own shopping. That would be way too easy for the one Snape had once called an unsufferable know-it-all.

"Just looking around," he muttered, hoping that his deflective answer would make her leave.

He and Harry had been a couple for more than a year already, but things between him and Granger and Weasley were still stiff at best. Granger obviously did her best to get along with him and as such, he felt obliged to return the favour, because the last thing he needed was to be accused of not wanting to try to get along with Harry's friends.

Weasley on the other hand always seemed torn between starting a fight or ignoring him and it all depended on the day which one he would end up doing.

Still, for all that he and Granger were on slightly better terms nowadays, he hadn't wanted to be caught in front of this particular bookshelf, especially not by her.

"Not trying to be rude, but this isn't the sort of aisle I'd expect to see you in," she said carefully. "I could help you if you want."

No, he didn't want her to help, but on the other hand, perhaps asking her would be easier and quicker than trying to find the answer in any of these useless books here.

"I was trying to find out what kind of New Year's traditions Muggles have," he answered stiffly.

"What kind of - " Her eyes lit up and an excited smile unfurled across her lips. "Oh wow, are you going to celebrate New Year's in Muggle style this year?" She was almost vibrating on the spot now, her arms clenching around the pile of books she had already accumulated.

"Yes, that's my idea at least," he said and pursed his lips. "Can you help me or not?"

It was so stupid, worrying about how exactly he could make New Year's great for Harry, but he didn't want to mess this up. Harry hadn't made any fuss last year about celebrating the new year according to the wizard traditions – which had involved jumping over a fire while holding a fire ball between two hands – and so this New Year's, Draco wanted to return the favour by celebrating it according to the Muggle traditions.

Except that he had no idea how Muggles celebrated New Year's and he could hardly ask Harry when he wanted it to be a surprise for the dark haired man. So his solution had been to go to the bookshop in Diagon Alley and peruse the Muggle Studies area, in the hopes he would find something there that could help him.

The problem was that there were many books written about Muggles, but so far none of the ones he had checked actually contained the information he needed to have.

"Of course!" she replied eagerly, almost preening. "It's not that complicated actually, you'll be able to buy what you need here in the Wizarding World too! Muggles celebrate with fireworks, so you can buy that!"

"Just fireworks?" he repeated sceptically. That seemed a bit too easy.

She nodded, still smiling. "Yes, it's the most popular way to celebrate the new year. Well, that and good food and alcohol, of course," she chuckled.

"Hm, well, thanks, I suppose," he said thoughtfully. "Guess I'll buy some fireworks then. Granger, do keep quiet about this, all right? It's supposed to be a surprise," he said warningly.

"My lips are sealed," she smiled. "I'm just happy that you're willing to do this for Harry. I'm sure he'll enjoy it very much!"

"I hope so at least," he muttered underneath his breath, watching her walk away.

Now, where to find a decent lot of fireworks?

* * *

"Come, I've got one more surprise left for you," Draco murmured in Harry's ear. He caught mother's eye and she smiled faintly, dipping her head before she walked over to her husband, who was getting a refill of champagne from one of the house elves.

"A surprise?" Green eyes still shone with laughter when Harry turned his head to him. "Is it another fire circle we have to jump through?" he asked teasingly.

Draco snorted softly and grabbed Harry's hand, tangling their fingers together. He led him out of the living room, past some house elves which were lightening the chandelier and the candles on the wall.

"No, not another fire circle. With how much champagne you've had tonight, I wouldn't trust you to jump correctly without setting yourself alight," he smirked.

"Hey, I'm still not drunk!" Harry protested, but the way he leant towards Draco and the lopsided grin on his face belied his real state.

He might not be fully drunk yet, but he was definitely tipsy at the very least. If Draco wanted him to appreciate his gift, he would need to show it to Harry now instead of later tonight.

"Oh, is it a gift in your bedroom?" Harry waggled his eyebrows ridiculously, snickering when Draco clucked his tongue and poked his waist.

"Get your mind out of the gutter for once, Potter," he tutted. "This is a serious present."

"Why take it out of the gutter when you like it that way?" Harry grinned, laughing when grey eyes rolled.

"Behave," he said again, ignoring Harry's fake sigh of disappointment when they walked straight past his bedroom.

He opened the door to the library and led Harry straight to the balcony where the doors had already been opened, the thin curtains fluttering in the wind. It was almost freezing, of course, it being nearly the first of January, but a quick Warm-Me-Up charm and a blanket thrown across the both of them made standing out on the balcony more bearable.

Gripping his side of the blanket tighter around him, even though he wasn't shivering, Harry looked at him bemused. "So what are we doing here? Besides freezing our bollocks off."

"You're not freezing anything off, I used a charm on you and you have a blanket around you," Draco scoffed. "Don't be so dramatic, Potter."

"No, guess I should leave that up to you," Harry smirked, his green eyes glinting in the moonlight. "Seriously, though, where's the surprise?"

"If you can wait five more seconds, you'll find out then," Draco replied and ignored the nervous fluttering in his stomach, choosing instead to wrap his arm around Harry's waist.

"Why five more seconds?"

"Three, two, one …"

The first BOOM noise had Harry jumping in fright and Draco couldn't help but laugh, even as Harry smacked him in retaliation.

Then Harry looked up at the sky, saw bright red, yellow, and blue exploding high above them, creating a semi bouquet, and his lips parted in awe; his large green eyes staring up in wonder.

Draco's laughter faded off in a soft smile as he watched his boyfriend gazing up at the sky enraptured; red, green, yellow, blue and purple colouring his face as fireworks kept being shot high in the sky, thanks to the house elves down in the garden.

"You arranged fireworks for tonight?" Harry asked wondrously when there was a brief pause between the loud booms and hisses of the fireworks.

"Well, this is a way Muggles celebrate the start of the new year, no?" Draco cleared his throat when those wonderous eyes gazed at him. "I figured it would only be fair to celebrate with fireworks tonight when you celebrated it with our traditions last year."

"You're amazing, you know that?" Harry whispered and turned completely to him, cupping his face so he could kiss him.

The kiss deepened soon and Draco ended up with his back to the open door, Harry between his open legs, as the fireworks kept bursting above them.

"You don't want to watch the fireworks anymore?" he inquired breathlessly, when their mouths parted in order to gulp in some much needed air.

"I do like them, but I like watching you more," Harry smiled impishly and started kissing him again, and well, it wasn't like Draco was about to argue with him on that.

* * *

The last fireworks were launched in the air at the same moment Harry gasped and threw his head back, his arse tensing up around Draco's cock, triggering his own climax. He fell forwards, stifling his loud groan against a sweat slicked shoulder, feeling still trembling arms close around his shoulders.

Lifting his head up, he looked at Harry, who peered up at him with tired but satisfied eyes.

"Guess you liked my present, hm?" he murmured, smiling when Harry laughed, his body shaking, and he was pulled down into another deep kiss, still cradled between Harry's legs.

"Happy New Year," Harry murmured against his lips; fingers trailing through blond locks.

Draco smiled and turned his head to kiss his inner wrist. "Yeah, Happy New Year."

He guessed that sometimes Muggle traditions weren't so bad after all.

**The End**

**Author's Note:**

> AN2: I know it's kind of silly, but the idea wouldn't leave me alone ^^; I hope it's not too bad!
> 
> Please leave your thoughts behind in a review; should you spot any mistakes, please point them out to me.
> 
> I hope to see you all back in my future stories! Please stay safe and take care of yourselves!
> 
> Cuddles
> 
> Melissa


End file.
